


Washing down compliments.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [14]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Cal and Lux share some sweet words after coming back from a night of drinking.
Relationships: Callum McGinley & Cal Airey
Series: Sidemen stories. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Kudos: 5





	Washing down compliments.

Callux is certain he has never felt so immobilized in his life, alcohol coursing through him for the better part of the evening. 

Which is now leaving him excessively drowsy and his consciousness to be slipping away from him.

Stumbling through the door with Harry and Vik on his tail, he is more than ready to pass out on his bed. 

_ Or the nearest surface.  _

Falling onto the couch he watches as Vik and Harry mumble goodnights to him before heading for Bogs room. 

Callux mumbles out a responding goodnight that barely makes a coherent word as his head hits the back of the couch. 

He is almost certain he could stay here forever, his body sinking into the couch as he closes his eyes. Sleep tugging at his brain. 

As he feels himself start to drift off, he hears the main entrance door swing open and clash against the wall. Startling him back to reality, his eyes snap open and he feels a frustrated breath fall from his lips. 

He was certain he just saw Freezy with Harry…...or was that someone else?

Callux couldn't concentrate nor remember. Opting to close his eyes and try again to slip into sleep. 

“Oh shit, sorry.” Cal called drunkenly as he closed the door very lightly, completely ruined by the fact he yelled. Callux was watching him now, unfortunately his eyes had to be open to do so.

Cal was still buzzing, the lad had outlasted Harry earlier. Himself and the other two had burned out quickly, ready to head home. But Cal……

His friend's eyes locked with his and gave him a smile. 

“No, no, no you don’t. Head to bed Cal.” He slurred to his now approaching friend. 

Cal flopped down on the couch beside him, evidently not heading for his bed. Callux shook his head as he closed his eyes once more, he couldn't be arsed right now. 

“We miss having you around, you know?” Cal slurred to him. Rather blunt and outta the blue but Lux felt a soft smile break out across his face anyways. 

“It's nice to see you again, but I’m proud of you for getting your own place. Helps build that in-indepen-independence…..going strong with your shoe company, banging uploads lately and getting that bread with the crypto currency. Real proud of you Lux.” Cal told him, slurring his speech on independence. His voice sounds sleepy now. 

Callux let his eyes crack open at that, Freezy was mimicking his prior situation with his eyes closed and head resting against the couch 

“Thank you Cal, means a lot to me. I miss you guys as well. Thanks for always being there for me, you’re my best friend.” Lux responded, his voice soft and appreciative. 

“I’m proud of you too, killing it with yours and Chips podcast as well as Cal’s clips. Your Krox Cola-” 

Freezy was letting out faint breaths…...and yep, okay.

He was sound asleep…..he had managed to make the other fall asleep in the shortest possible time. 

Lux laughed softly to himself as his eyes roamed around the living room, him and Harry had a really lovely place. 

_ Well done lads,  _ he thought before he drifted off. 


End file.
